Light Shines Through the Darkness
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: A fairy tale seemed impossible to the princess when she was a little girl... But now, at fifteen, is it possible that her prince could come and save her? AU, Pearlshipping. R&R, please!


_Once upon a time, there lived a king and a queen in a beautiful castle on a cliff that led out to the ocean. The castle had a beautiful garden, in which the queen loved to roam around. There were roses and bushes and fruit trees and lilies. Every type of flower or plant imagined was in that garden._

_One day, as the queen was in the garden, she saw that one of the bushes was now full of blueberries. She quickly ate a couple. As the juice trickled down her fingers and onto the ground, the beauty of it enchanted her. She wished for a daughter with eyes as blue as the sky, fairest of all skin, and hair the color of the berries._

_Her wish came true, and her daughter was born in the midst of winter. Already, the king and queen could see the beauty of the princess. Believing that she would bring needed light into the kingdom, they named her Dawn. As she grew, more and more people grew to love her. She gained many friends, and she was soon the most beloved girl in the kingdom._

_But when the girl was of fifteen years, a terrible winter fell upon them, and the queen grew weary and sick. She passed a week after the Winter Solstice._

_Blinded by his grief, the king fell into a deep depression, and thus made the kingdom vulnerable for attack. The army held back most of the attackers, but some slipped by. The kingdom was sent into famine as each attacker raided the houses and stole food and belongings._

_On one moonless night, the kingdom was attacked by the king's brother, who had a large grudge on the king for taking the throne, thus he created a kingdom with the strongest army in the land. They set fire to the houses, and the brother raided the castle, looking for the king. He found him in his quarters, grieving over his wife. Taking advantage of this, the brother took a dagger and stabbed the king in the back._

_As this was happening, the princess ran. She got out of the castle and tried to run out, but knights from the other kingdom were close behind. She did not believe she was going to be free, and she worried that she was going to be locked up in a tower. Suddenly, a handsome man on a pure, white horse came and offered his hand. She took it quickly, and he lifted her onto the back of his stallion. They galloped into the forest, losing the knights quickly._

_The two rode throughout the night, and they told each other their stories. The man had been watching her since she was a little girl, and he had grown to like her. She eventually fell asleep, leaning against his back, and he slowed his stallion down so not to wake the princess. _

_When dawn broke the horizon, she awoke near a campfire on a pile of leaves. Looking around, she saw the man that had saved her talking to another. The man's friend saw the girl was awake, and he bid her good morning. The man came over and gave her a couple of fruits to replenish her energy. The three talked for a while, and the princess learned that the man's friend was a rebelling knight from the king's brother's army. Hearing his story, the princess decided that he needed to be stopped, and the three came up with a plan._

_They went from village to village, kingdom to kingdom, gathering an army to take down the brother once and for all. With each place, newer, stronger men were added, and they quickly became greater, in both number and strength, than the brother's army ever was or would be._

_On the night of the attack, the man pulled the princess in armor off of her horse and kissed her suddenly. He confessed his love for her, and that he was the prince of the forest. He also said that if anything happened to him, she would also become the princess of the forest, and to take care of the rebel of the brother's army. He kissed her again and went back to his stallion._

_The gates then opened, and the attack began. A handful was killed by the guards, but they soon took them down and went on to attacking the castle and saving those in need. As they attacked the guards and knights, the princess quickly slid off her horse and snuck into the castle. She lunged up the stairs and slipped into the throne room without a sound. The king's brother was staring out the window, with his back to the door. She tip-toed over and raised her sword…_

_He whipped around and grabbed her neck, pinning her to the wall in the process. As she struggled to breath, he chuckled evilly and declared that no one would ever defeat him, and anyone who tried would surely be killed._

_She was taking her last breath; her eyes shut. Suddenly, there was a terrible sound of death, and the grip slackened. She fell to the ground; the prince of the forest lifted her and kissed her. The rebel of the brother's army quickly came and healed the princess._

_Since the king's brother was dead, and the kingdom was saved, the princess became queen, and the prince of the forest became king. The rebel was honored as the lead knight; he was soon famous for his strength and army._

_By the end of the year, all famine was gone, and hope was blooming throughout the kingdom. And for Dawn, her favorite past time was walking through the garden with her king. Just like her mother._

_All was well._


End file.
